BoltOfPertwee
BoltOfPertwee (formerly geog112 and BoltOf3) is a Generation 1 member who joined the forum on March 10th 2010. Geog112 into BoltOf3 Geog112 was a fun and exciteable member on the forum, but this led him to be quite contraversial. Many member disliked him for his boistrious attitude and strong opinions and because of his young age he found it hard to contain them and address them properly. When another member, came up with the idea to create a forum magazine, geog112 was eager to get involved but due to his unliked personality feared that this would affect him being chosen. This led him to create 'BoltOf3'. He used his drama background to create a character backstory to Bolt. He was already in the business, writing for a newspaper, was also experienced in editing and graphic design. It worked for a while as he was heavily involved in the Magazine and was until its eventual demise. Eventually it came out after one of the Moderators noticed the sharing of an IP. The original plan was to say they were cousins but eventually geog112 caved in and confessed to the moderator. Some time after, geog112 wrote an apology to the rest of the forum and was surprisingly accepted into the community. Members liked BoltOf3 and wanted him to stay. Until the forums regeneration in 2013, BoltOf3 was the main used account. Avatar and Signature Shop Now as BoltOf3 he wanted to make a good impression on the rest of the forum and repay them. This led him to create an Avatar and Signature shop. With around 3 years in using the professional software 'Photoshop' this was the best way BoltOf3 could think of saying sorry. Originally he made several stock signatures with matching avatars. But people had their own ideas and sent in requests. With up to 10 at a time, he had his work cut out but people were pleased with their results. Over half the forums active members were accesorised with something by BoltOf3. Many other members also wished to have similar success and opened their own signature shops, but none were quite as successful. Unfortunately all the signatures and avatars were wiped from BoltOf3's computer when it was attacked by a virus in 2011. "The untold story..." BoltOf3 was very keen on writing his own stories and fan fiction. He was praised by many on the forum, however very rarely were his projects completed. Although standalone adventures were often finished by him for others multi-author series, his own series never quite finished. Here is a list of his incomplete series and what they had in them to write: *Caroline (2 episodes completed, never continued or confirmed an ending) *Blue Lights (8 episodes completed including those contributed, finale never wrote) *Reunited (Idea and trailer created, never went into production) *Haunted (Script completed but never was filmed) *The Antiques Tale (formerly called Ryan) (only mid series finale completed and was published) *Robyn (Final 2 episodes are still unwritten but hopefully coming soon) Rotating Moderator (November 2012 - January 2013) BoltOf3 was chosen to be a Rotating Moderator for November 2012. Not many duties had to be carried about but what was needed to be done and cleaned up was and the other Moderators were happy with him on their team. Discussing the next rod was difficult because the team felt no-one had really shown themselves during the month of November. It was also decided due to December being a busy month that someone needed to be able to cope with any problems. It was therefore decided that BoltOf3 would remain as Rod for December. Similarly, deciding the Rod for January faced a similar problem of no-one excelling themselves. BoltOf3 carried out his 3rd month but 2 weeks in decided to hand the position over. He was worried that his exams would stress him out so decided to quit while ahead. He was replaced by theseventhDoctor7777. Holding the title for two-and-a-half months makes him the third longest running rod (behind Thedoctor888 and Nimon).